Meet the Factions
Currently, there are 17 'factions' in the game, with seven (7) Playable Factions, five (5) Unplayable Factions and five (5) environmental or abandoned factions. Please note that the listing order of the factions below is based on their internal ID Number within the game. The factions only received names after official release. Seven factions are currently playable without modifying the game's files, with an additional two factions available by changing the game's default settings. Click on their name to go to the dedicated page for that faction, which has more detailed information about each one (or it may not, many of the factions pages are still under construction!) This faction is comprised of ships that used to be part of the Terran faction. Currently this faction is no longer available in the current version. Due to their becoming obsolete when the faction 8 was made to replace them completely in the late period of alpha/beta development of the game. They includes a command module with the ability to reassemble while under fire, and a station command module that renders whatever is attached to it invulnerable, they also used to have one legacy plasma cannon weaponry which was only used on stations that fires 3 burst of slow velocity plasma in rapid succession one after another volleys, which in the end were not passed down to the current Faction 8 Terran. This faction is neutral, and normally hangs around the plant factions. Not only do they have the largest stations in the game, but they also have missile weaponry that carry the largest explosive capacity. Some of their ships also use Faction 8's hull parts. This faction uses many small red, orange, and yellow parallelograms as hull. Their weapons are red, and none of them use shields. Their ships tend to have the most weaponry, though their weapons tend to be short ranged. They use a combination of weapons, mainly Plasma and lasers. Capital ships also have the ability to spawn in a number of smaller ships using whatever resources they can gather. While this fleet has low armor, they recover destroyed parts very fast. They are usually found attacking other factions. When selecting this faction at the faction selection screen of the game, it will show red text saying "Warning: Hard Mode". This fleet uses blue and purple right triangles as hull. For some reason their thrusters are a bright red and the trails are green, quite contrasting to their hull parts. Their weapons are blue, and most of their ships use shields, not just capital ships. Their ships have relatively few weapons, but their weapons are pretty powerful. They are well known for their spinal mounted cannons, which are their main, and sometimes only, weapons. They have special, fleet-specific parts that can modify their cannons with increased damage and range. This means they in theory can have the most powerful weapons, though those weapons would be very large, expensive, and fragile. They regenerate their ships at a relatively slow rate. Interestingly, plants in their starting territories will be teal instead of green. This faction consists of all the "regular" plants. They regrow lost parts, and reproduce by spawning seeds which fly around and attach to asteroids or sometimes station debris. They produce resources at a slow rate, which can be collected by waiting for them to wither and die. They also have no weapons, and only a harmless projectile seed launcher which is only used by Faction 2. Despite most of them functioning pretty much the same way, there are some plants with unique properties, which makes them even more effective at producing R. These ships are usually rectangular in shape. Their hull parts are white, and their main weapons are bright blue lasers. They have only two methods of attack, the aforementioned lasers, and drone launchers. Their drones are also armed with lasers, an en masse can be very dangerous. Be careful when you are committing genocide on their buildings. This race is playable by modifying the game's cvars.txt file and adding Faction 6 to the kPlayableFactions key, and destroying a 1000-point capital ship belonging to the faction in-game. These are very dangerous. They are both bad for your ship, and your computer, because they replicate themselves over and over, sometimes wreaking havoc on your FPS. They have rather weak auto-cannons for weapons, but once they tractor a better weapon, they can become a real threat. Fortunately (for us), when they have obtained a transient, they no longer self-replicate. Point-defense weapons, especially beams, are recommended for killing them as they tend to outrun or dodge slower projectiles. They are also equipped with a ship core that is capable of teleporting; however, each teleportation costs 2 energy per unit of mass. The first default faction. The Terrans are the player's initial Starting Faction. Their arsenal is the most balanced of any faction, and sports the most effective versions of certain weapons and thrusters. They originated from Faction 1, but are now the successors and replacement. This faction was composed of environmental asteroids, which had the ENVIRONMENT feature, allowing them to support plant life. However, they have been moved to faction 2. Leaving this empty. These appears to be what used to be the members of many older civilizations, however something tainted has happened to them, they are now radical and hostile to the player. It is possible, given their more intimidating style, that something has corrupted them. These also involves alpha and beta tester ships that are affiliated to nobody except each other. Alpha-tester and beta-tester player designs can be found here. The "extra_ships" directory contains all the past contestant ships. Note: Do not attempt to modify the cvars.txt file to make this race playable - it causes the game to crash. With impressive amounts of hull health, long distance missile launchers and very powerful plasma cannons, they are arguably the most powerful faction in the game, surpassing even Faction 15 in brute strength. As such, they guard the center of the galaxy (difficulty increases as you approach the center), and some of the player's deactivated stations. This faction has the most powerful thrusters in the game. Their ships usually speed through space like hypercaffeinated bees. Their yellow & black coloring further contributes to their bee-like nature. They are also equipped with some nasty laser stingers. Sometimes they may eradicate species of plants surrounding them in order to make spaces for their building structures. This faction look similar to the neutral space plants except for the fact that they have armed biomass and the territorial behavior towards anything that travel through their territory, they have 2 main types of weapons, a forward firing laser and a hexagonal missile launcher. They are rather infamous for their missile launching abilities, get on their nerves, and they will unleash repeated volleys of missiles in every possible direction. Lacking shields of any sort, they look a lot like biological life-forms. Just like the neutral plants they can seed themselves into asteroids and derelict debris, but these plants would rather harm their enemies instead of giving them what they want, the biomass resource. In appearance their hull biomass has an olive green color and their biomass weaponry are yellow-green. In fact once they have reached to a certain stage of development they will start creating ships of their own, these "bio" ships however, are pretty much pushovers, and seldom pose more of a threat than their rooted counterparts. You may also occasionally see huge "plant planets" which may seem threatening at first, but have nothing going for them but their huge size. This race is playable by modifying the game's cvars.txt file and adding Faction 13 to the kPlayableFactions key, and destroying a 1000-point capital ship belonging to the faction in-game. Faction 14 is incredibly rare, the chance of finding them is practically zero. However it is possible to find a wreck of one when searching a sector of space. (Due to the fact that they have not been developed further by Arthur, and also they have no Factory production block.) Their main and only weapon is a charging burst-laser. Their fleets consist of only capital designs, not having any small fighter or interceptor designs. This faction is extremely dangerous. They have hull with ridiculous health, powerful thrusters, incredibly powerful weaponry and their armor spikes (orange hull wedges) deal 500% more melee damage. They have a dark, sometimes Egyptian-theme, similar to Warhammer 40K's Necrons. Their green "Gauss" beam weaponry further hints at Necron influences. However, these ships have two major weaknesses: their weapons can be incredibly expensive (the Gauss Beams cost nearly 500P each) and they have no shields. One of the other faction that have yet to have their appearance... currently only the fleet palette is spawnable in the sandbox. They are VERY weak with 1 cannon. That cannon has more health than any of the other components. This faction is made up of player-made ships. They keep the color that the owner used for them. Several fleets can appear each time a world is generated by starting a new game or traveling through a wormhole. These ships will generally be far tougher than the ordinary faction ships; it is recommended that the player avoids them until they are well-equipped. Faction 100 is an environmental faction that contains all asteroid blocks. This faction also consists of the parts used in the now-unused tutorial. It also has bigger asteroids than Faction 9. [ There are also red explosive asteroids. ]